Days of My Life
by Panda8090
Summary: There once was a girl name Cerise. She never knew what home is. She would look up the sky and wonder why does she have to live so miserably! But she overcomes her sadness with the help of her new family! She finds the truth about herself! Follow Cerise as she goes through the Days of her Life.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

**Hi, everyone sorry about the 'New life' fanfiction! :( I thought it wasn't good enough, so I deleted it and I'm gonna fix it. (somehow, pls understand !) So I had new idea of making a new fanfiction. But I'm not sure if you're gonna like it so please forgive me if you don't like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict.**

Name: Cerise(For short: Ri-Chan)

Age: Same as Ema

Looks: Shoulder-length white hair with side bangs. And she has grey eyes.

Personality: 3 words to describe Cerise.

1. Lonely

2. Sleepy

3. Anger issues

Bio: Cerise ran away from her home at the age of 14. Why? Lets just say she Stressed Out! Eventually, Ema found out the week after Cerise left her house. Ema offered her house to her. So since then, she treated Ema like a sister, same goes for Ema. She's also an otaku, but no one knows. And her instincts tell her the atmosphere around her. So she can tell if something good or bad happened. Oh and she can understand Juli. She also likes to wander around in the forest. She's a Cristian too!

Day 1

Today was the day Ema and Cerise move into their new home. This is their expressions:

Ema: Happy, excited and cheerful

Cerise: Sleepy, just plain sleepy...

Juli: "I'M WATCHING YOU" face =.=

Anyways, then I shall proceed now.

While they were walking to the house. Juli was saying repeatedly to be careful and that there is a battle ahead of them! While Juli and Ema was arguing, Cerise's instincts tells her that today will be an interesting day! She smiled slightly, then both Ema and Juli stopped arguing and looked at Cerise curiously. Just when Ema was about to ask, they arrived at the house.

"Oh, we're here already…" Ema said.

"The truck came already!" Ema said while running towards a tall guy that looks like in his 20s with a younger version of the tall guy but wearing childish clothes. Cerise continued to walk tiredly to Ema. After Ema greeted the two guys that introduced themselves as Masaomi and is 31 year old and Wataru. Cerise heard juli said…

"Mmh these 2 seem harmless."

"He really is thinking this as a war…" Cerise mumbled as she did a sweat drop.

Cerise's POV

I was exhausted, so when I went into the house I immediately when to my room for a 15 minute sleep. After I woke up, I felt bored so I went to check on Ema. But when I went into the room all that I saw was Juli talking to himself, staring at the window while eating his nut.

"Uh, Juli what are you do…" Before I could even ask I was cut off by Juli who was getting louder by the minute.

"So don't leave my sight, Ok Chi" Juli said.

"Um Juli, Ema went out already." I said in an angry tone.

"Ade…." Juli said as he dropped his half-eaten nut.

"CHIIIIIIIIIIII"

"WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

While Juli was shouting madly, I was following behind him. But he didn't seem to notice. I was rubbing my eyes, until I notice that Juli was gone. So I gave up on following the squirrel and return back to my room to sleep

_*Time Skip*_

Normal POV

Ema was sitting on the sofa with all the brothers that were CURRENTLY at home.

"So, um Ema where is your other sister, I was told that two sisters were coming today." Ukyo asked.

"Oh, she's most likely upstairs sleeping in her room." Ema replied.

"*sigh*, she needs to stop sleeping!" Juli said which only Ema could hear, when the rest just heard "Chi chu chi".

"If you want, I can wake her up, but you'll have to come upstairs she doesn't like to be dragged." Ema said while smiling.

"Uh, it won't disturb her would it?" Azusa asked.

"No, it'll be fine" Ema said.

"Then, sure we would love to meet her." Lori replied.

Ema lead the brothers up to Cerise's room. They arrived outside the door step. The first thing they saw was a girl sleeping peacefully on a bed.

Some were blushing, some were surprised.

"Is that your sister or is that my brother?" Yuusuke asked.

"Um, my sister…." Ema answered with a weird face.

"Sorry, she looks a lot like our brother, but he's still in work!" Masaomi explained.

"Oh, I see, I'll wake her up now!" Ema said.

When Ema was about to wake her up, but she slammed her hand on the table next to the bed.

"Urrgghh…." Ema said while holding onto her head. Everyone ran to her.

"Oh…" Cerise said, rubbing her eyes.

"You have a high fever, lets take her to her room!" Masaomi said.

"Wait, let her rest here!" Cerise shouted. All the brothers looked at her.

"It'll be troubling to drag her to her room, especially in her current condition." Cerise said.

"Mmh, that's true, but what about you?" Masaomi asked.

"I'll take a quick bath, then go downstairs." Cerise said while smiling.

"Oh, well then I'll prepare the medicine." Masaomi said.

"Um, Ukyo can you make rice porridge today?" Masaomi asked, to have a 'Sure' as response from Ukyo.

"Thank you, for helping my Ema." Cerise said.

Cerise's POV

After that some of the brothers introduced themselves, but some just walked away(like Yuus*Ahem*eke and*cough* Suba*COUGH*ru). The ones that stayed were Tsubaki, Azusa, Kaname and Wataru. Then when I was about to say something, I felt something clutching my waist tightly!

"Hi, Onee-Chan I'm Wataru, I hope we get along! Wataru said before running out asking for food. Just when I was about to catch my breath, a pair of big arms were around my shoulder. I was getting irritated with people hugging me.

"Your sleeping face is sooooooo cute." The guy with messy white hair that I wanted to punch said.

*WHAM*

"Tsu-ba-ki, control yourself!" The guy with purplish dark hair that looks like the messy white hair guy's twin and is much calmer said **(Too much words!-_-').**

"Ouch, Azusa!" I think his name is Tsubaki said.

"My name is Azusa, this is Tsubaki and Kaname" Azusa said while pointing to 'the guy that I think his name is Tsubaki and is' and a perverted looking blond hair guy wearing a monk suit robe.

"Hi, my name is Cerise but you can call me 'Ri' for short." I said to all of them.

"Mmh, I have to agree with Tsuba-chan, your sleeping face is really cute, I'd love to see your sleeping face again…" Kaname said, and then he whispered in my ear: "In my bed". Him saying that made me, PISSED OFF and chills down my spine. So I ended up saying…

"Please don't say such perverted things, I might get angry and throw needles at your face or worse, scissors!" I said politely, trying to control my temper.

"Uh…, well then bye, imouto-chan!" Kaname said while doing a sweat drop.

"_Be afraid, be VERY afraid!" _I thought.

"Well then bye, Ri-chan!" The twins said together at once.

"Bye…"

"I better take my bath now!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, really busy for Christmas! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't mind the English! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Chapter 2

Cerise's POV

"Haaaaa!" I said as I exhaled strongly.

"Having a bath sure is nice!"

Then I looked over to check on Ema. She was already sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to disturb her so I took a book and went downstairs. I sat on the long, big and fluffy sofa. But one thing caught my eye. It was the twins, they were practicing a script. My curiosity came over me so I couldn't resist to ask.

"Um, are you two actors?"

"Voice actors!" Tsubaki said, while putting his hand on Azusa.

"Both of us are." Azusa added.

After that, I just went back to reading my book. But I couldn't focus, because of the noise around me. And just in time, YUUSEKE HAD TO COME DOWN! FOLLOWED BY SUBARU, THEN KANAME THEN WATARU! With more people in the room, it became nosier. It was already at my boiling temper, but Tsubaki just had to push Yuusuke to me! Yuusuke fell on me and I tripped and fell. "You're heavy, yuu…suke!" I struggled to stand up. I was suffocating under yuusuke, while the some brothers just went back to what they were doing but just louder! After Yuusuke got off me, I was crushing my book tightly! Then the room got louder, and louder. Arguments, TV sounds, noises from the kitchen could be heard everywhere. That just SNAPPED MY TEMPER! So I ended up saying:

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Everyone was looking at me with surprised faces. It turned silent, so I just continued to read my book on the sofa with my eyebrows twitched. Then I noticed all the brothers nodding to each other.

"Gomme, Onee-chan" Wataru suddenly bowed at me. Then Tsubaki and Azusa came.

"Sorry, about us being noisy!" Azusa said while smiling.

"And sorry, for pushing Yuusuke!" Tsubaki said while scratching his back.

It went through my head repeatedly, as I was thinking I should forgive them.

"I forgive you, but don't get too noisy; I will also learn to control my temper." I said with ease.

Then suddenly, a guy that looks like me…. came in. He was wearing a blue polka dot jacket and half of his hair was tied up, while the rest was laid down. He looked sleepy too! For some reason, he looked awfully familiar to me.

"Uh, hi." I greeted him without knowing.

"Oh, h..hi" The guy that looked familiar to me said.

"My name is Cerise, your new sister."

"Oh, right! My name is Louis, look forward to live with you!" Louis snapped out, and introduced himself. We stared at each other for quite a long time, we even did the E.T finger touch thing. Then I quickly change the subject.

"Um, I think I'll go back to my room!" **(Ema went back to her room already so ya!)**

"Oh, I'll follow I want to meet your other sister!" Louis said.

"I'll come too; I need to give this porridge to her." Ukyo said while pushing a trolley with food on it.

"I WANT TO COME TOO!" Wataru ran to Louis's side.

"*sigh* I'm going to watch a movie in my room!" I thought while wiping sweat of my forehead.

I walked upstairs to my room, and switched on a movie straight away. I was watching some action movie, so it was loud.

_*Outside of the room*_

Yuusuke was walking to his room, when he heard crashing and curse words from Cerise's room.

"What's that?" Yuusuke said. So he decided to stand outside Cerise's door and listen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and "It's been good working with you." Was heard from inside. Then…

BOOOOOOOOM! An explosion was heard!

"What on earth is she doing?" Yuusuke thought. After that Yuusuke just went back to his room.

Cerise's POV

After the movie ended, I decided to go check on Ema. But while I was walking to her room. I saw Kaname at the doorstep. I couldn't see clearly, because the door was blocking. So I went closer to take a look. Then rage came over me, I saw Kaname kissing Ema on the cheek. Even it was on the cheek, how could he kiss someone he just met! I held my anger when I heard Ema asking Kaname if it was joke up till there. I stood behind the wall, over hearing their conversation.

"_She really draws that much attention, huh" _I thought.

After the conversation, I heard Kaname's footsteps coming closer, I ran back to my room as fast as I could. I slammed the door, and stopped moving for a few seconds. "I've had enough today, I'm going to sleep!" I said as I flop onto the bed and shut my eyes. Then I heard loud voices outside the room. I opened the door and walked angrily towards the voices.

"Excuse me, can't a girl get some sle…." Just when I was about finish my sentence, I saw Ema talking to the twins, blushing madly!

"Um, I overheard your conversation…"

"Oh, that…."

"That's right; I couldn't hold this feeling inside me so I confessed to Azusa." I think Tsubaki said with a deep tone.

"C..confessed!"

Then it turned silent, so I took a peek. Tsubaki kissed Azusa on the lips!

"Uh, I wish you happiness!"

Then I heard running footsteps…

"_Oh no!" _

"Haha, nice reaction!"

"Eh!"

Suddenly the footsteps stopped…

"Both of us are voice actors."

"Ah, haha"

"Sorry, us brothers are so weird."

After hearing their conversation, I walked back to my room.

"Interesting day! *pff*, nothing but nonsense to me! I said to myself.

End of chapter 2 and Day 1


End file.
